The Necklace
by SeducingFate
Summary: Luce and Cam have some... Fun. Chapter 2 is UP, no longer a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

The snake. Luce held it between her fingers, feeling the soft curves of the body, the sharp edge of the forked tongue. Cam had given her this. She could sense him on it. But she wasn't scared.

Cam liked her. Not like Daniel. And he was cute. She smiled, remembering his earnest face when he had first met her. Not like Daniel at all. She ignored the pangs in her heart that screamed out to be near to Daniel and returned her thoughts to Cam. Hands suddenly covered her eyes. Luce yelped in surprise, and was hushed by the stranger.

"Shhh. It's just me. I thought you'd be here."

The hands left her and the person stepped in front of where she stood. It was Cam.

"I see you've still got my gift." Smiling, he stepped forward, a little too close. Luce's heart skipped and she couldn't help noticing the smell of cologne that radiated off him. It was… entrancing to say the least.

"Yes. Thanks. Really appreciate it." _Think dammit! _Luce's mind was too frazzled by his proximity to create coherent sentences.

Cam took the hand that held the snake pendant and raised it to her chest, their hands the only thing that separated their bodies. "Could I put it on? Just to see what it's like on you?" Luce felt her face heating. She needed some space, before she did something stupid.

"Yeah, go ahead." And then the warmth was gone, replaced by a soft tickle on her neck.

"Let's have a look then." He spun her around so that they faced each other again, very close, she noted, again. She gave him a hopeful smile, but he didn't notice. His eyes were fixed on the snake. "Lovely", he mumbled, but the dark look in his eyes made her think that he wasn't quite talking about the jewellery. Half of her wished that she had worn something that covered a little more, but the rest of her was unhappy about not wearing less.

The snake was slightly askew, Cam had observed. "Let me just fix that." His hand pushed the pendant to the right, so it sat exactly in the centre of her chest, and then casually, grazed her breast when pulling his arm down. Luce lost it. She let out a soft moan, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

His lips formed a smirk, and Luce's stomach flipped in excitement and embarrassment. Those lips of his were so perfect. She wondered what they would feel like on her own. Cam followed her gaze and laughed.

"You're a naughty girl aren't you, Luce? You know you secretly love this."

"And if I do?" Cam was shocked. Never before had she been this forward. And when he said before, he meant _really _before.

"Then I guess we'll just have to do something about it, right?"

"Like wh-" Luce was about to ask, but Cam pulled her in, and kissed her before she could finish. It was like a rollercoaster, gentle and passionate and sensual all at once. Their lips locked for what seemed an eternity.

Beginning to feel faint, Luce broke the kiss, breath laboured and heart racing. Cams strong arms held her up, the only thing that did when she felt like collapsing. She had never had such an amazing kiss. Hell, she was starting to forget any other kisses she had had.

"Like that?" His smirk was back.

Able to stand on her own feet again, she took control of her senses, gathering all her thoughts.

"Mmmm. Something along those lines." She returned the smirk, teasing him.

Suddenly overcome with bashfulness, she turned away. A finger traced her jaw line, returning her head to face him. "Don't get shy on me now, Luce. We haven't even started yet." _Started? _Her eyes opened in shock. "You thought that one kiss was all I had to offer? Not quite, my love."

He pushed her away, and she felt the cold marble on her back. Cam's arm's swung around and pinned her between the statue and him. He leaned in and kissed her again, ever deepening. With his tongue, he traced the line of her bottom lip, and when she gasped, took the invitation to enter her mouth.

Luce held Cam's head, her fingers running through his hair. She pulled at it, when he pushed up against her, and groaned. One leg, unconsciously, hooked around his waist, bringing them even closer, so that she could feel, even underneath the thick jean material, the hardness in his pants.

She moaned at the contact, and eyes closed, raised her head to the sky. Cam's tongue went to her neck, leaving a warm trail wherever he licked, that immediately chilled when he left, biting the skin at random. Luce was euphoric, never having felt this kind of lust before.

She didn't notice the dark figure in the distance, watching them. She didn't notice the way Cam turned and sneered at the figure, before going back to caress her. And perhaps, most of all, she didn't notice how the snake around her neck began to burn, leaving a red mark on her skin, that then slowly disappeared, as if seeping into her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

And after long awaited.. waiting, The Necklace is BACK! Thanks to everyone for all the encouraging reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: This story continues along the lines of Torment.

* * *

_Yes, we shared this… thing. When I looked into his eyes, it was like I was gazing into eternity._

_But even if he were telling the truth, that he had been chasing me, hiding from me, in all my – get this – reincarnations. No. He should've realised by now that we weren't ever meant to be._

_Daniel. My forever. But not mine._

* * *

Luce thought of Cam on the plane. She wondered if he had missed her, while absentmindedly flicking pages through a magazine. _Missed me, missed me not, missed me… _Like picking the petals off a flower. They had decided without her that she was to move, that it was still dangerous, though Daniel and her's love had not been found again. There were people who still wanted revenge and war. She laughed then, in irony. It was only when she had learnt all the secrets kept from her that everyone started to form new ones.

An arm brushed against her, bring Luce out of her almost reverie. She glanced to the side. It was a man not too much older than her, brown haired. They apologised in unison, bringing a chuckle to the man's face. He opened his mouth to say something more, but Luce had already turned back to read a new article in her magazine.

* * *

She heade for the terminal, eager to see Cam again after all that time alone. She scanned the crowd, trying to pick out his unmistakeable features, but to no avail. Slightly disappointed, she went to sit on the grey chairs that lined the room to wait.

"Where's your bag?" It took Luce a few moments to register the voice talking to her.

Daniel.

And so, he appeared in front of her. She turned her gaze from the floor up; flip flops, jeans, a red tee. Daniel. He was smiling but his body was tense, belying his casual question.

"Where's Cam?" She countered. A question for a question. They were on equal ground now, Luce and Daniel. After the battle at Sword & Cross, and she had learnt the truth, after Penn had died. Because of him, because of _**them. **_Luce would have no more of it, not after Penn. Her heart still ached.

She ignored the strange tingling that being near Daniel always brought. It was a lie.

The man from the plane walked up to them, carrying her red duffel bag.

"Hey! I just saw this, and I knew it was yours since I saw it on the way here –" The man stopped upon seeing Daniel. "Uh, hey dude. I sat next to her on the plane. Here, take it. Ok, I'll be…" Babbling. Daniel's stare did that you.

Luce smiled gratefully and accepted her bag from the man's arms. "Thanks."

And as quickly as he had appeared, he stalked off.

"Well, that solves one question." Luce exclaimed, avoiding Daniel's wry smirk.

"We left you for just a few days and you pick up another guy to do your bidding?"

Luce blushed in anger and embarrassment, "It wasn't like that! We just sat on the plane together!" She jutted her chin out in defiance. But he ignored her protests and hooking his hand round the strap of her bag, he started walking towards the exit, almost taking Luce along with him.

"What do you think you're doing? I can take care of my own stuff!"

He turned back with a grin, earlier apprehension forgotten. He had forgotten how natural it felt to be with her, how perfect it was. How it used to be.

"And people wonder where chivalry has gone."

"Along with women with so little backbone that they might as well be jellyfish?" She smiled back at him.

"There's just no winning with women, is there?" He sighed.

"Not for you, no." Luce, excited at the prospect of fresh air, had skipped ahead by this point. So she didn't see the way her light comment had frozen Daniel, and exhale as if he had just been sucker punched. And only when it was far too late, did she realise what else her remark could have meant to him.

Not for Daniel.

* * *

It had been a long, silent road trip to her new school. Even the fact that they were in her dream car, her own, old car, couldn't hide her mortification.

When they stopped, Luce could only just see the beginnings of a large building, at the end of a dark, windy path off the highway. There was a loud crunching noise as Daniel drove the car off the road onto gravel.

"This is it. Shoreline. Very progressive. And safe." His face was weary, tired. It made Luce wonder just what Cam and Daniel were doing while they were away.

But before she could wonder too long, he was getting out of the car, and popping open the trunk to bring her the duffel bag. She hurried out after him.

Like fate in reality, they stood faced towards each other, only a highway lamp illuminating their faces in the fast growing night. It was then that Luce felt more remorse than ever, for not choosing him one last time. But theirs was a cursed love. No more than an illusion. As she took the bag from him, she looked into his eyes one last time. They looked… Lost. Her fingers tightened around her bag's handles. It was her fault.

Before she could think again, she leaned in, and kissed his cheek.

She wouldn't allow herself to look at him again, to see what expression he held. Instead, she leaned in past his face, and whispered in his ear.

And then, Luce walked away, down the path towards a new life, the glint of her snake pendant catching the light as she turned.

* * *

Daniel's head hung low, his face clouded in shadow.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Reviews are loved!


End file.
